


Black Hole

by immature



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immature/pseuds/immature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika aku sadar, aku sudah terseret, terhisap terlalu dalam — Black Hole pt.1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning : crackpair, mengandung konten seksual secara eksplisit; disarankan anak di bawah umur dan bukan shippers untuk tak membacanya.

Menjelang ujian tengah semester, rasanya angin musim gugur yang bertiup di lorong-lorong bagai berbisik ke telinga para murid tentang rumus-rumus yang harus dihafalkan sebagai modal menghadapi ujian yang kian mendekat. Kira-kira hal khayal seperti itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh Yosuke Hanamura. Ujian tengah semester sudah tak sampai tiga minggu lagi namun dirinya sama sekali tak memiliki kesiapan baik dari segi materi pelajaran maupun mental.

Nona Kashiwagi baru saja keluar kelas dengan centilnya sebelum mengingatkan kelasnya untuk lebih berusaha di minggu-minggu ini terutama kepada anak manajer Junes yang diliriknya secara tajam sebelum melewati pintu, “kau bisa selamanya di ajar oleh diriku di kelas 2, Hanamura.” Ucapnya sebelum _high_ _heels_  merah miliknya beradu dengan lantai koridor kelas.

Yukiko Amagi terlihat sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya, seperti biasa, gadis itu pasti akan langsung pulang ke rumah untuk membantu penginapan keluarganya. Jujur saja, Yosuke tak yakin gadis itu akan menyanggupi permintaannya, tapi setidaknya ia harus mencoba. Maka bangkitlah ia dari kursinya dan mencegat Yukiko dari samping bangku temannya itu.

“He-hei, Yukiko, apa kau bisa mengajariku matematika?” Yukiko berhenti dari kegiatan memasukkan alat tulisnya untuk menatap pemuda itu sejenak, “ma-maksudku kita benar-benar belajar, jadi … jangan tampar aku!” ucap Yosuke panik, mengingat kejadian  beberapa waktu lalu ketika Yukiko seenaknya salah paham akan kalimat dirinya sehingga pipinya mendapat layangan tangan manis dari si gadis.

Yukiko masih menatap Yosuke untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju, “ya, ya, baiklah.”

“ _Nice_! Kutunggu kau di rumahku akhir minggu ini!”

.

Black Hole

_Ketika aku sadar, aku sudah terseret, terhisap terlalu dalam_

A Persona 4 fanfiction

Persona Series by Atlus

Author tidak mendapat keuntungan secara materi atas ditulisnya fanfiksi ini

.

“Selamat datang, Yukiko! Silakan masuk!”

“Permisi….” Dengan kikuk Yukiko Amagi yang memakai terusan berwarna merah melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Hanamura. Kemudian Yosuke selaku tuan rumah mempersilakan dirinya untuk duduk di ruang utama yang di mejanya sudah berserakan buku matematika dan beberapa kertas penuh coretan angka.

“Santai saja, anggap saja rumah sendiri—“

“Yuki- _chaaaan_!” dari arah lorong yang menghubungkan ruang utama dan kamar tidur, seorang pemuda cilik berambut pirang berlari, menerjang ke arah si gadis tamu, “Yosuke! Kau kejam sekali! Kenapa tak memberitahukanku jika Yuki- _chan_ akan datang berkunjung?!” sambarnya tanpa ampun sembari menarik-narik kaus yang dikenakan Yosuke.

“Tenanglah Ted!” setengah jengah, ia menepis tangan anak _overactive_ tersebut dari tubuhnya, “tentu saja tak kuberitahu, kami akan belajar bukan bermain!”

“Yosuke kau pria berhati kejam! Kau kejam!”

“Berisik! Terserah kau sajalah, lagi pula kau sudah ada janji akan bermain dengan Nanako- _chan_ ‘kan? Cepat sana pergi, jangan biarkan dia menunggumu, Beruang bodoh.”

Dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan dahi yang berkerut sedemikian rupa anak lelaki itu akhirnya berangkat pergi sambil meneriakkan, “awas kau nanti, Yosuke!”

Yosuke mencibir sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada sebelum menghempaskan bokongnya di seberang Yukiko, “maaf atas keributan barusan.”

“Hm,” Yukiko—yang sepertinya dari tadi tidak memperhatikan percakapan dua orang itu karena tengah asyik memperhatikan interior rumah Yosuke—mengangguk, “ayo kita mulai,” ia mengeluarkan buku catatan matematika dari tas mungilnya yang berwarna hitam dan menaruhnya di atas meja di antara mereka.

“Wow … kau memang tanpa basa-basi, ya?” antara terpana dan mengejek, Yosuke berucap sambil mencari pulpennya di antara tumpukan kertas.

“Aku ke sini memang untuk belajar, bukan?”

“Oh _yeah_ ,” pemuda  itu akhirnya menemukan pulpennya lalu menudingkannya ke wajah temannya itu, “tapi setidaknya harusnya kau berbasa-basi sedikit padaku, Yukiko.”

“Rumahmu bagus.”

Seketika Yosuke terbahak, “itu yang kau sebut dengan basa-basi?” namun ia langsung terbatuk panik, membersihkan tenggorokannya, ketika melihat ekspresi datar yang diberikan Yukiko yang artinya bahwa si perempuan itu sedang tidak bercanda atau semacamnya, “um, terima kasih.”

Gadis itu mengangguk kemudian menunduk menatap materi matematika di catatannya, “jadi apa yang kau tak mengerti, Yosuke?”

“Limit dan turunan. Aku sudah mempelajarinya dari tadi dengan menggunakan buku, namun seperti yang kau lihat, sudah banyak kertas yang kuhabiskan dan aku masih bingung jika sudah ada benda-benda dari dunia trigonometri ikut ambil bahagian di sini.”

“Oh, baiklah,” gadis yang duduk di seberangnya itu mengambil pensil mekanik berwarna merah dari dalam kotak pensilnya lalu menyematkan helai rambutnya yang hitam panjang ke belakang telinga, “pertama kau harus mengalikan mereka dengan sesama sudutnya kemudian …”

Gadis itu terus mengoceh sementara Yosuke memperhatikannya dengan saksama, “wah, tak kusangka akan jadi semudah ini.”

“Hm?” si terusan merah itu mendelik tajam ke arahnya, “mungkin kau hanya harus mengurangi frekuensi tidur di kelas, Yosuke.”

Pemuda dengan kaos oranye itu tertawa _awkward_ lalu bangkit dari duduknya, “aku akan ambilkan minuman, kau lebih suka sirup melon atau jeruk?”

“Jeruk.”

“Oke, tunggu sebentar.”

.

Dua jam berlalu dan total sudah hampir dua puluh macam soal yang mereka bahas bersama. Tak bisa pemuda itu pungkiri bahwa ia merasa bosan dan meminta Yukiko untuk sejenak berhenti dan menghabiskan sisa sirup jeruknya yang ia tenggak dengan sekali napas.

“Kurasa orang pintar sepertimu tak punya masalah untuk menghadapi UAS kali ini, heh?” tanyanya sambil menaruh kembali gelas yang telah kosong ke meja.

“Ng … Tidak juga.” Yukiko membalik-balik halaman buku teks mereka untuk mencari kembali soal-soal yang nanti akan mereka kerjakan.

Merasa menemukan bahan yang menarik, Yosuke mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Yukiko untuk bisa lebih mendengar hal itu dengan jelas, “apa yang kau maksud dengan ‘tidak juga’ di sini?”

“Aku …,” Yukiko menghembuskan napasnya dengan tak ikhlas, “bermasalah dengan pelajaran biologi.”

“Maksudmu?” nada pemuda itu meninggi, hei-hei siapa yang tak tertarik mengetahui si ranking pertama juga memiliki kelemahan? “kau lemah di bidang hafalan?”

Gadis itu dengan jelas bisa menangkap rasa penasaran Yosuke dan merasa tak nyaman karenanya, “ng, bukan begitu.”

‘’Lalu?”

“Hh ...,” gadis itu menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menceritakan masalahnya, “kau tahu, pada pelajaran biologi kita harus bisa menghafal gambar dan tulisan latin bersamaan ‘kan? Di bagian itulah aku merasa kesulitan karena aku sulit untuk membayangkan sesuatu jika hanya melalui gambar yang ada di dalam buku teks saja.”

Dahi Yosuke mengernyit, mencoba menggali ingatannya selama setahun lalu, “lantas apa yang biasanya kau lakukan untuk mengatasi hal itu? Seingatku aku tak pernah melihat nilaimu rendah di mata  pelajaran apa pun.”

“Misalkan ada pelajaran tentang pernapasan _pisces_ ,” Yukiko tanpa sadar menggerakkan pensil mekaniknya di atas kertas kosong dan membuat sketsa gambar ikan di sana, “aku akan  mencari videonya di internet atau aku bahkan akan memelihara ikan untuk beberapa hari agar bisa memperhatikannya lebih dekat.”

Si pendengar menopang dagunya di atas meja, dan ikut serta menggambar beberapa ikan di sebelah gambar ikan milik Yukiko, “terdengar menyusahkan ….”

“Selama ini untuk pelajaran hewan dan tumbuhan aku bisa mengatasi hal ini.”

“Lalu bagaimana dengan sub-bab manusia?”

“Aku membeli replika anatomi tubuh manusia.” Jawabnya sambil menaruh pensil yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menggambar kembali ke atas meja, hening sejenak sebelum kembali ia lanjutkan, “tapi masih saja ada hal yang tak kumengerti.” Menunduk sedikit, pipinya tampak merona.

“Apa itu?” Yosuke menatapnya lebih lekat, menanti serta menebak-nebak jawaban atas rahasia ketidakmampuan si juara kelas.

“Tentang reproduksi.”

“Hah?!” pemuda itu—yang tadi terlihat amat sangat serius—tanpa sadar menggebrak meja di antara mereka berdua. “Kau bercanda?!” raut wajahnya setengah tak percaya sebelum akhirnya ia sadar bahwa pernyataan itu adalah benar hingga membuatnya tertawa tak manusiawi.

“Ja-jangan tertawa!”

Si anak manajer Junes itu terus tertawa hingga ia harus menyeka air matanya yang keluar, “gampang,” ia berhenti sejenak, memasang muka serius sebelum berkata, “sini, kuperlihatkan milikku.”

“Aku pulang.” Gadis itu jelas-jelas merasa tersinggung dan segera memasang tasnya ke bahu.

“He-hei, hanya bercanda!” Panik ia mengambil tas Yukiko dari bahu gadis itu dan menaruhnya kembali ke lantai, “oh! Aku tahu! Aku punya sesuatu yang bisa membantumu.”

Sungguh Yukiko menyesali perbuatannya telah menceritakan masalahnya pada si mesum dan bodoh ini, “Yosuke, jangan bilang  itu video porno.”

“Bisakah dalam hal ini kita menyebutnya sebagai video edukasi?” elaknya sambil meraih _tab_ -nya dan membuka folder-folder yang telah ia _hidden_. “Lagipula semua pria memang begini Yukiko, atau kau mau kami para pria tak tahu apa-apa ketika malam pertama? Karena itulah video porno dibuat.”

“Jangan membual dengan teori yang sangat tidak relevan, Yosuke.”

Pemuda itu hanya meringis sembari menyodorkan _tab_ -nya kepada Yukiko, “itu, tinggal tekan _play_ saja. Kucarikan yang normal kok, tapi kuharap kau tak melempar _tab_ -ku karena terkejut atau apa pun, ya?”

Dan untuk menghindari hal itu Yukiko menaruh _tab_ Yosuke di lantai setelah menekan tombol _play_ -nya. Sementara si pria kembali mengerjakan soal limit trigonometrinya.

 _“Suck it, Dear_ _—“_

“Kyaaaa!” Gadis berbando merah itu panik ketika baru saja film dimulai, di layar sudah terpampang gadis muda yang disodorkan penis pria paruh baya ke mulutnya yang mungil, ditambah dengan _volume output tab_ yang ternyata ter- _setting_ _full_.

Si pemuda surai coklat tergesa meraih benda itu dan dengan gugup mengecilkan _volume tab_ -nya, “ma-maafkan, aku lupa mengecilkannya!”

Yukiko menolak ketika Yosuke mengembalikan benda itu ke genggaman tangannya, “sepertinya aku tak akan sanggup menontonnya.” Ia berjengit membayangkan beberapa detik di hidupnya sudah ia buang sia-sia untuk melihat kemaluan orang lain.

“Ba-bagaimana kalau kau melihat milikku saja?”

Perempuan itu terperangah lalu memijit dahinya yang terasa lelah, “apa kau ingin memakai lelucon yang sama dua kali? Ingatlah, yang pertama pun aku tak tertawa, bagaimana mungkin aku tertawa pada pengulangannya?”

Tanpa diduga pemuda itu melipat tangannya di depan dada, terlihat seperti merasa tersinggung atas ucapan temannya itu, “aku serius Yukiko. Kau mau atau tidak? Aku tak akan menawarkannya untuk yang ketiga kali.”

“Sebentar, aku mau menelpon polisi dulu.”

“Apa segitunya kau tak percaya padaku?” Nadanya semakin meninggi, kakinya ia ketuk-ketukkan ke lantai, “padahal aku bermaksud untuk membayar jasamu mengajarkanku hari ini bahkan dengan tubuhku?”

“Tapi …”

Yosuke mengangkat bahu, menyerah, “yasudah—“

“Y—ya, aku mohon bantuanmu, Yosuke—”

“ _Great_!” sungguh pemuda itu tak bisa menyembukan ekspresi bahagianya mendengar persetujuan Yukiko atas ide gilanya.

“—tapi jika kau berbuat macam-macam, akan kuumpan kau ke _tv_ _world_ dengan kugores-gores kelaminmu terlebih dahulu.”

.

Pendingin ruangan di kamar Yosuke bekerja dengan baik sekali ketika dua anak muda itu masuk ke sana. Di kamar lelaki itu terdapat satu tempat tidur ukuran _single_ , sebuah rak kayu yang penuh berisikan komik dan buku pelajaran, satu meja belajar, satu lemari baju, gitar dan pintu ke kamar kecil, cukup tertata untuk ukuran kamar pemuda SMA.

“Aku tak tahu kau bisa bermain gitar?” Kemudian si penanya itu tertawa tak sopan membayangkan Yosuke memainkan sebuah lagu dengan gitarnya.

“Banyak yang kau tak tahu dariku, Yukiko.”

“Lalu kenapa kita harus ke kamarmu?”

Terperangah, pemuda itu menoleh ke temannya, “kau ingin aku setengah telanjang berkeliaran di tengah rumah?”

“Yah … ‘kan ini rumahmu.”

“Dan kau tamu, jadi tetaplah patuh pada tuan rumah.”

Yukiko mengerutkan dahinya, “pokoknya jika sampai terjadi sesuatu—“

“Iya, iya. Duduklah di sini dan menghadap lah ke sebelah sana, aku akan membuka celanaku. Berbaliklah ketika kau sudah siap. Dan pegang janjimu tak akan menyakiti ‘aset’-ku ini, ok?”

Gadis itu duduk lalu membalikkan badannya, walau ia terlihat tenang-tenang saja, sejujurnya jantungnya sedari tadi sudah memompa cepat semenjak ia menyetujui usulan tak waras ini, kini, jantungnya pun memompa semakin cepat. Ketika Yosuke berkata ia sudah bisa berbalik, rasanya organ dalamnya itu akan meloncat ke luar dari kerongkongannya.

Perlahan, si kepala hitam itu berbalik dan mendapati penis milik Yosuke yang cukup panjang, berdiri kokoh dan tegap tak jauh dari batang hidungnya. Nyaris ia berteriak histeris sepersekian detik sebelum sel otaknya mencegah hal itu terjadi.

“Bagaimana? Tak kalah dari yang di _video_ tadi ‘kan?” Pemuda bodoh itu tersenyum bangga sementara si teman wanitanya tak sanggup melihat pemandangan itu, terlalu terguncang untuk berkata apa-apa ketika akhirnya untuk pertama kali ia bisa melihat alat reproduksi manusia secara langsung, “hei, Yukiko?”

“Ke-kenapa bisa tegang begitu?” ia berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk benda di antara kedua paha Yosuke, setelah akhirnya mampu mengumpulkan tenaganya. Sungguh perasaannya bercampur aduk, antara takut, tertarik dan terkagum-kagum, “kalau menurut buku, hal itu terjadi ketika pria sedang terangsang, bukan?” lanjutnya lagi, lebih lancar dengan mental yang lebih kuat.

“Yukiko … apa kau lupa tahun lalu aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu?”

“Eh?”

“Ehm, uhm.” Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya gelisah, “sesungguhnya perasaan itu masih ada … da-dan aku tak bisa menahannya ketika memikirkan aku akan memperlihatkan ‘benda’-ku ini padamu.” Terbata-bata pemuda itu bicara dengan semburat merah di pipinya, “ta-tapi tenang saja! Aku tak melakukan apa pun! Aku janji!”

Yukiko tersenyum geli, “ya, ya, Yosuke, tenang saja, kupegang janjimu.”

“La-lagipula kau ‘kan dekat dengan Souji! Masa aku makan teman sendiri! Hahaha, o-oh, ya, mendekatlah! Silakan lihat lebih dekat.” Masih dengan rona merahnya, Yosuke menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, sementara si ‘bung’ di bawah sana tampak semakin bersemangat menaikkan ‘tiang’nya.

“Sebetulnya kami mulai berpacaran sejak seminggu yang lalu ….” Gadis itu mendekat sembari berbicara dengan lirih, “maaf tidak memberi tahu kalian karena itu terjadi sebelum kita menyelamatkan Naoto. Egois memang.”

“He-hei, santai saja!” Pemuda itu menjadi merasa bersalah, sepertinya ia salah memilih topik obrolan agar saat edukasi seks yang aneh ini berlangsung dengan tidak kikuk, malahan yang tercipta kini hanya atmosfer rasa tak enak dan … kecemburuan di hatinya, “lagi pula kan kami sudah sama-sama tau jika kalian sudah lama dekat!”

“Terima kasih.”

“Oh ya, mendekatlah lebih dekat lagi Yukiko, kau pun bisa memegangnya jika kau mau.”

Yukiko beringsut untuk melihat kejantanan milik temannya itu yang sudah tegang sempurna, semakin ia lihat semakin membuat dirinya, jujur saja, merasa penasaran dengan benda itu. Bagaimana dengan teksturnya, suhunya, kepadatannya … sehingga membuat tangan kanannya tanpa sadar sudah berada di sana, memegang bagian depan yang terlihat seperti kepala jamur dan membuat Yosuke kehilangan irama napasnya yang tenang.

“Ma-maaf!” Refleks, gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari benda keras namun juga terasa kenyal itu, namun si pemuda mengambil tangan mungil itu kembali dan menaruhnya ke tempat sebelumnya.

“Santai saja Yukiko, anggap saja aku ini replika antaomi yang kau punya, namun dengan versi canggih yang ada suaranya.” Ia tersenyum dan terkekeh, seberusaha mungkin membuat mereka sama-sama bertahan di zona aman mereka masing-masing tanpa melampaui batas tersebut.

Dan gadis bando merah itu kembali mendapati tekstur yang belum pernah ia rasakan di tangan kanannya, lalu, seolah memiliki keinginan sendiri, tangan kirinya ikut serta mencoba mengenggam benda yang sama sehingga membuat Yosuke kembali berusaha keras mengatur napasnya.

“Apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan selama pacaran? Jangan-jangan kalian sudah melakukannya ya?!” tuding Yosuke untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa hangat nan nikmat yang ditimbulkan dari genggaman tangan Yukiko.

“Berciuman pun belum. Lagi pula jika sudah pernah melakukannya, aku tak akan melakukan hal gila ini ‘kan?”

“Kau tahu ini gila tapi kau tetap melakukannya? Kau sudah berubah banyak ya, Yukiko.” Tangan si pemuda meraih kepala temannya itu dan mengacak rambut hitamnya sebelum berhenti mendadak, “tu-tunggu … jangan bilang ini pengalaman pertamamu dengan perkakas pria semacam ini? Ouh, a-aku merasa tersanjung—“

“Ja-jangan ingatkan!” Kini giliran pipi si gadis yang bersemu merah, sudah daritadi ia berusaha menyembunyikan fakta itu, pemuda ini malah menebak dan menyatakannya dengan gamblang, “kau sendiri, apa ini pengalaman pertamamu ada wanita yang, begitulah?”

Yosuke menggeleng dan tersenyum manis, “kau tahu aku ‘kan anak kota—aw!”

Yukiko barusan dengan jelas meremas batang kemaluannya walau wajah perempuan itu terlihat tenang-tenang saja, “kau tak membawa penyakit menular ‘kan?” Tanya gadis itu dengan nada jijik sementara yang ditanya menggeleng kuat serta meringis kesakitan.

“Aku selalu memakai pelindung ya! Dan apa kau sudah selesai memperhatikannya, hah? Bukan berarti kau bisa melupakan janji kita di awal untuk tak menyakiti ‘adik’ku tersayang ini!”

“Ma-maaf!” Yukiko segera melepaskan kedua tangannya lagi dengan garisan merah kembali menghiasi pipinya yang putih, “aku ingin melihat lebih dekat dan memegang buah zakarmu, boleh?”

“Sudah kubilang ‘kan, saat ini aku replika anatomi milikmu.”

Gadis itu semakin mendekat hingga pipinya kini bersisian dengan batang milik si pemuda, kini ia bisa merasakan aroma keseluruhan dari kelamin pria, bau aneh yang tak terdefinisikan oleh hidungnya. Ragu-ragu ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas kemudian menangkupkannya pada kedua testis milik Hanamura.

Pria itu berjengit sedikit, sudah lama sekali rasanya—sejak ia pindah ke kota Inaba yang terpencil—ada gadis yang memegangi alat kelaminnya, terlebih gadis itu adalah pujaan hatinya dan primadona kota kecil ini. Rasanya ia ingin berlari saja ke kamar mandi yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya untuk “bermain” bersama sabun yang sudah menemaninya selama setahun ini ketika memikirkan si Amagi.

Ya, salah satu fantasinya terhadap gadis itu terwujud sudah. Jujur saja, ia ingin sekali segala fantasinya bersama gadis berterusan merah itu bisa terealisasikan seluruhnya … hei, tunggu, kenapa ia tak coba saja?

Seketika senyuman cabul terukir pada bibirnya, “uhm, hei, Yukiko, apa kau tak penasaran dengan bagaimana cara sperma itu keluar?”

Gadis itu, yang tengah berkonsentrasi menilik segala sudut buah zakar miliknya, mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Yosuke dengan pandangan bingung, “dia diproduksi di testis lalu—“

“Itu proses yang ada di buku,” potongnya, “jadi, kau ingin tahu atau tidak?”

Sebenarnya Yukiko bisa merasakan jika ia berkata ‘ya’ maka ia akan berada dalam masalah yang lebih lanjut, tapi ia juga tak bisa menahan rasa untuk memuaskan hasrat keingintahuannya.

“Ya, aku ingin tahu.” Jawabnya agak lama sambil menatap mata Yosuke yang entah mengapa terlihat sedikit berkabut.

Ketika ia berkata seperti itu, matanya menangkap ada senyum tipis yang sedang ditahan oleh teman lelakinya itu, apa ini hanya perasaannya saja?

“Kau tahu ‘ _kan_? Caranya sama seperti yang kau lihat di _tab_ -ku—“

Seketika ia sadar, ternyata tawaran itu tak lebih dari sebuah jebakan belaka, “ti-tidak, tidak, aku tak akan melakukannya!”

“Ayolah, Yukiko—“

“Tidak, Yosuke!” benar saja intuisinya tadi, temannya itu mengubah tujuan mereka tiba-tiba. Ia menolak dengan tegas dan menelusuri mata pria itu berharap ini hanya bagian dari gurauan yang biasanya ia lontarkan, namun sayang tak ia temukan guratan candaan di sana.

Pemuda itu, yang mulai kalap dengan nafsu, menggosok-gosokkan penisnya pada pipi dan sudut bibir Yukiko sementara gadis itu tetap menutup mulutnya rapat dan menggeleng. Yukiko merasa takut dan jijik sekaligus, harusnya dari awal dia tak menyutujui ide gila ini dan merasa cukup dengan nilai pas-pasan di sub-bab reproduksi.

“Ayo buka, Nona Cantik … Aaaaa, penis ini rasanya manis lho!” Kini bahkan tangan kiri Yosuke tengah merengkuh rahangnya sementara tangan kanan pemuda itu membelai kepala hitam Yukiko. Pemuda itu tak berbohong, walau terkadang terlihat seperti pecundang, sepertinya dia sudah sangat ahli dalam hal bujuk-membujuk wanita untuk memberikannya _fellatio_ —bunga untuk kaum pria—padanya.

“Yosuke, hentikan! Ini tida—“

Terlambat sudah, mulutnya telah terjamah ‘pistol’ Yosuke ketika ia membukanya untuk melawan. Meronta ke arah belakang pun sudah percuma, tangan temannya itu kini tengah menahan kepalanya erat. Dengan hal yang sama pun percuma untuk menggerakkan kakiknya yang terlipat karena duduk bersimpuh.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, sungguh lebar hingga Yukiko bisa membayangkan dirinya merobek senyum kemenangan yang menggelikan itu, “nah pintar~ sekarang ikuti kalimatku ya, Sayang, aku tak mau ada yang terluka di antara kita, kau mengerti maksudku ‘kan?”

Tangan gadis itu menggapai paha milik Yosuke dan mengenggamnya, memberikan isyarat untuk melepaskan dirinya tetapi lelaki itu menggeleng pelan, “bukankah kau ingin tahu prosesnya? Selesaikan yang sudah kau mulai, Nona. Nah sekarang, gerakkan mulut dan kepalamu maju dan mundur dengan perlahan.”

Tidak ada reaksi, gadis itu hanya bergeming dengan tatapan tajamnya menusuk mata Yosuke.

“Oh ayolah!” Suaranya tinggi terdengar jengah, “apa segitu tak tahunya kau dengan caranya? Baiklah, aku ajarkan.”

Kepala Yukiko yang ada di genggamannnya ia gerakkan perlahan, dengan terpaksa gadis itu mengikuti sehingga benda yang ada di mulutnya itu bergerak maju mundur di dalam mulutnya yang terasa panas. Sementara si pemuda melepaskan napas berat, bergairah. Akhirnya tubuhnya mendapatkan perasaan nikmat ini kembali.

“Ayolah Yukiko-ku sayang, ini tidak akan menyakitimu, kau ingin semua ini cepat selesai ‘kan?” sahutnya lagi ketika gadis itu hanya bergeming tanpa ekspresi, “sekarang taruhlah kedua tanganmu kembali di testisku dan bermainlah dengannya, lakukan gerakan itu bersamaan dengan gerakan kepalamu. Aku janji ini tak akan lama ok?”

Memang tidak ada pilihan lain. Dengan setengah hati gadis itu memijat testis temannya sementara mulutnya menjadi tempat keluar masuk kejantanannya.

“Bagus!” Lelaki itu melepaskan desahan pelan, “gunakan juga lidahmu—“ dan ia mengerang ketika gadis berbando itu mulai menjilati bagian ujung kelaminnya. “Ah, Yukiko, kau berbakat dalam hal ini, Sayang.”

Sejujurnya gadis itu sedikit terhanyut dengan erangan dan desahan yang dilepaskan Yosuke karena perlakuan-perlakuan kecilnya terhadap batang milik temannya itu. Dan lagi walau rasanya aneh dan menggelikan serta menjijikkan pada awalnya, namun ternyata tak seburuk itu. Bahkan rasanya ia ingin tertawa geli ketika benda di dalam mulutnya itu bereaksi dengan jilatan yang ia berikan dengan bergetar dan menghentak, plus ekspresi yang diberikan Yosuke yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Apa sebegitu enaknya? Lagi-lagi gadis itu penasaran.

Kepalang basah, ia ingin memenuhi rasa penasarannya. Lidahnya ia gerakkan memutar kemudian dihisapnya benda itu sekuat tenaga dengan tiba-tiba, dan benar saja, pemuda itu kini mulai mengeluarkan desahan yang kasar.

“Yukiko! Oh barusan itu bagus sekali, ah!” gadis itu sekarang tahu, jika ia ‘menyerang’ di tempat yang tepat, penis Yosuke akan bergetar meberikan respon, sehingga ia terus memberikan kecupan dan jilatan di tempat tersebut dengan tergesa dan buta irama.

“He-hei Yukiko! Hentikan jangan begitu! Aku tak akan bisa menahannya!”

Percuma, yang diingankan si merah itu hanya memenuhi rasa penasarannya dan mengakhiri pelecahan ini dengan cepat. Lidahnya semakin liar dan pijatannya pun naik turun di batang bagian atas yang tak ter- _cover_ oleh mulutnya.

Pemuda itu mengerang hebat, mencapai batasnya. Tanpa sadar ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menahan kepala gadis itu lebih erat dan menggerakkan pinggangnya ke depan hingga kemaluannya menusuk masuk ke dalam mulut Yukiko secara paksa.

Gadis itu meronta dan butuh waktu tak berapa lama ia bisa merasakan cairan panas keluar dari dalam benda itu langsung ke dalam kerongkongannya seiring dengan desahan lega yang keluar dari mulut Yosuke. Rasa cairan itu tak karuan, anyir, lengket dan tentu saja, menjijikkan.

Yukiko terbatuk hebat, Yosuke yang menyadari hal itu langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada kepala hitam si gadis dan perempuan itu langsung memuntahkan semua cairan yang ada di dalam mulutnya walau beberapa sudah tertelan olehnya secara paksa.

“Yu-yukiko, apa kau baik-baik saja?” Bagai orang yang baru sadar dari mimpinya, Yosuke menggosok pelan punggung gadis itu dengan panik.

Yukiko mengelap mulutnya dengan kasar setelah tak ada lagi sperma yang bisa ia muntahkan dari sana. Kemudian ia bangkit dan menampar Yosuke seketika.

“Enyahlah kau!”

Tamparannya tak terlalu sakit, namun rasa sakit ketika melihat wajah yang disayanginya itu penuh airmata dan airmuka yang kecewa membuat tubuh Yosuke tak mampu bergerak untuk mengejar gadis yang langsung angkat kaki dari kamarnya itu.

.

Malam di hari yang sama.

Sepulang dari insiden di rumah Yosuke tadi siang, Yukiko terus bekerja membantu penginapan keluarganya agar bisa melupakan hal yang terjadi tadi siang.

Namun ketika malam tiba dan datanglah waktu istirahat seperti sekarang ini, ia sendirian berada di kamarnya, tanpa permisi ingatan-ingatan tentang kejadian itu kembali terulang dan terulang bagai pemutar film yang rusak.

Bagaimana rasa benda itu ketika memasuki mulutnya, rasa sperma yang tertelan, ukurannya, getarannya, desahan dan ekspresi Yosuke.

Aneh sekali, harusnya ia merasa jijik teramat sangat sekarang, namun yang kini ia rasakan malah nafsunya terus mendaki naik hingga celana dalamnya terasa basah.

Ia pernah membaca hal ini di buku, ketika wanita sedang terangsang, kelaminnya akan memberikan respon dengan mengeluarkan cairan dan puting payudaranya mengeras.

Dan ya, ada sesuatu yang menyembul dari piyama _yukata_ -nya yang tipis dan tanpa lapisan bra, serta vaginanya yang basah mulai membuatnya tak nyaman karena cairan tersebut merembes keluar dari celana dalamnya.

Ia mencoba untuk lekas tidur dengan menutup matanya rapat dan memeluk gulingnya erat, namun dengan tak disengaja, guling itu malah mengenai selangkanyannya yang tengah terasa sensitif sehingga memberikan sengatan kejut ke seluruh tubuhnya.

“A-apa yang?” Ia mengulangi hal yang sama, menekankan guling itu kembali pada kemaluannya dan mendapati perasaan kejut yang menyenangkan, persis seperti sebelumnya.

Jantungnya berdebar hebat. Apa ini yang dimaksud dengan masturbasi, memuaskan diri sendiri? Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia melanjutkan aktivitas ini?

Gadis itu tak dapat menghentikan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan hingga matanya terpejam dan berkonsentrasi memberikan tekanan dan gesekan pada kemaluannya dengan guling tersebut hingga ia merasakan pinggulnya pun ikut bergerak mengikuti irama yang dibuat tangannya. Ia mendesah perlahan, rasa yang ditimbulkan oleh hal itu nikmat sekali, seolah tubuhnya terasa melayang di udara.

“Mmm, Yosu—“ Hei, hei, apa yang terjadi di pikirannya? Tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benaknya, temannya itulah yang melakukan hal itu padanya, bukan pacarnya si surai abu.

Tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan gerakan intensnya merangsang kemaluannya sendiri, juga tak bisa untuk berpikir jernih mengapa bayang Yosuke yang ada di benaknya, menindihnya dengan sedemikian rupa membisikkan kata cinta dan bukanlah sang pacar, hingga ia mengalami orgasme untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Napasnya memburu berat, pipi dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas penuh keringat serta kelaminnya di bawah sana tak hentinya berdenyut dan mengeluarkan cairan dari liangnya.

Untuk beberapa saat ia biarkan dirinya tenggelam di dalam kenikmatan itu sebelum kemudian ia bangkit untuk mengelap keringatnya, menukar celana dalamnya yang basah dan mengatur pikirannya untuk menghapus kejadian barusan di dalam memori otaknya yang seharusnya masih suci.

Ketika ia baru saja akan mengenakan celana dalamnya, salah satu pelayannya datang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan membuatnya terperanjat kaget.

“Ya?”

“Yuki- _chan_ , Nyonya memanggil Anda, segeralah ke ruang tamu.”

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yukiko keluar dari kamarnya setelah merapikan tata rambutnya tanpa mengenakan celana dalamnya terlebih dahulu karna toh hanya ibunya yang memanggil, jika ada yang harus ia kerjakan, ia bisa beralasan dulu kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju.

.

Ternyata perkiraan gadis itu salah.

Di ruang tamu ada ibunya dan si rambut coklat keparat tadi siang.

“Yukiko, tidak biasanya kau sudah tidur? Ini ada temanmu, tadi dia hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu tapi karena kau belum tidur, ajaklah dulu dia ke kamarmu.”

Manik hitam Yukiko bisa menangkap bersamaan antara bibir Yosuke yang tersenyum dan mata si pria yang berfokus pada dadanya yang hanya terbalut oleh piyama _yukata_ tipis.

.

Dan di sana mereka sekarang, duduk berhadapan di meja di kamar Yukiko. Hanya berdua.

Lebih buruk lagi, Yukiko sedang tak mengenakan satu pun pakaian dalam.

“Jadi, untuk apa kau kemari?” Suaranya yang ketus semakin cocok dengan dirinya yang menganggap basa-basi pada Yosuke itu adalah sebuah kesia-siaan.

“Yukiko … kumohon maafkan aku.”

“Dan apa yang kau bawa?” Sambungnya lagi, mengacuhkan permintaan maaf dari Yosuke.

“Oh ini.” Ia mengangkat kantung karton bergambar roti dan _cake_ yang ia bawa, “kudengar dari Chie kau suka _cake_ kota sebelah, jadi aku pergi membelinya, makanya baru bisa meminta maaf sekarang.”

Mendengar hal itu, Yukiko tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, ia tertawa lepas untuk pertama kalinya hari ini. Seketika wajahnya bersinar-sinar kembali, “terima kasih.”

Ikut-ikutan, pria itu tersenyum senang, “jadi, aku dimaafkan?”

“Siapa bilang?” Gadis itu berdiri, mendekat ke arah Yosuke yang sedang duduk, “kau kira semua sudah selesai dengan minta maaf?”

“Ti-tidak, bukan maksudku begitu, Yukiko. Kumohon, tadi siang itu aku khilaf, sungguh. Kau tahu ‘kan sudah berapa lama aku di sini tak mendapat hak sebagai lelaki?”

Yukiko hanya menatapnya tajam.

“Oh, ayolah, aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu, ok, apa pun, tapi cuma sekali saja, dan jangan suruh aku mengebiri diriku sendiri, apa pun selain itu, sungguh.”

Kemudian gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya dan menangis.

“He-hei ada apa?”

“Kau sialan! Kau sudah membuatku melakukan itu dan kau tahu, aku tadi bermasturbasi untuk pertama kali dengan membayangkanmu! Apa lagi yang kau mau, hah?”

Wow, seorang Yukiko Amagi, siswi teladan itu berfantasi dengan dirinya? Siapa yang tak bangga menjadi Yosuke Hanamura? Seketika ujung hidungnya seperti naik untuk beberapa senti dari yang seharusnya.

Mengesampingan rasa itu terlebih dahulu, Yosuke membawa gadis itu ke pelukannya. “Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sayang?”

“Tolong tuntaskan dan berhentilah memanggilku sayang, kau menjijikkan.”

.

Yosuke tak berpikir dua kali ketika gadis itu memberi aba-aba untuk menidurinya.

Ketika mendengar kalimat itu si pemuda langsung menciumi leher lawan jenisnya itu dengan lembut, menjilat-jilatinya perlahan untuk membangkitkan gairah pacar sahabatnya itu. Ya, persetan dengan si rambut mangkuk, hak atas tubuh Yukiko Amagi berada di tangannya sekarang.

Perlahan, pangeran Junes itu jatuhkan tubuh si putri penginapan di lantai kamar Amagi yang beralaskan beludru merah sembari terus menciumi lehernya mesra.

Yukiko mengerang pelan. Kepalanya sungguh sedang penuh dengan pemikiran ini dan itu namun tubuhnya tak bisa membohongi jikalau ia amat sangat menginginkan hal ini dan terlebih lagi fakta bahwa ia melakukannya bukan dengan pacarnya yang baru beberapa hari lalu menjalin hubungan, namun dengan sahabat mereka sendiri membuat adrenalinnya melambung.

Apa yang akan dikatakan Chie ketika ia merebut tambatan hati sahabatnya itu? Apa yang dikatan pacarnya, Souji—

“Ah—“ belum selesai otaknya berpikir atas konsekuensi perbuatan yang sedang mereka lakukan, kedua tangan Yosuke mulai menggerayangi payudaranya yang tanpa penjagaan. Awalnya masih bermain di balik yukata tipisnya, namun tak lama tangan pria itu sudah berada di kulit payudaranya.

“Ah Yosu—!” pemuda itu bahkan tak memberikan kesempatan bagi gadis itu untuk melayangkan protesnya dengan mengunci bibir Yukiko yang ada di bawahnya.

Rasanya begitu nikmat jauh dari hal yang pernah Yukiko bayangkan sebelumnya, dadanya diremas dan putingnya yang memang sudah mengeras dipermainkan begitu saja oleh temannya ini sementara mereka berciuman dengan panas.

Pemuda itu menghisap bibir bagian bawahnya kemudian menjilatinya hingga lidahnya memaksa masuk untuk menyapa lidah milik si gadis. Awalnya terasa menjijikkan ketika Yosuke menumpahkan air liur miliknya ke dalam mulutnya, namun kelamaan malah si gadis merah itu yang tak mau melepaskan kuncian bibir temannya itu.

Yosuke melepas paksa ciuman itu untuk berdiri, melorotkan celana _jeans_ dan dalamannya. Dibalik dalaman yang ia lucuti, kejantanannya mengacung tegak, sudah siap untuk melakukan penetrasi pada vagina Yukiko.

“Hei Yukiko, kau yang meminta, jadi jangan bunuh aku dikemudian hari.” Yosuke kembali mengambil posisi di atas gadis itu dan menurunkan kepalanya untuk menjilati puncak payudara kanan Yukiko yang tengah mengacung. Dijilatnya serta dihisapnya payudara seputih susu itu layaknya seperti bayi.

Gadis itu menggeliat di bawahnya, mulut panas Yosuke dan lidahnya yang kasar kembali memberikan sensasi baru untuknya. Seolah tak ada waktu untuk beristirahat bagi jantung Yukiko yang masih memompa hebat, pemuda itu menggerakkan tangan kirinya menggapai vagina temannya yang berada di balik yukata tidur itu.

Dia menyeringai ketika mendapati kelamin sahabatnya itu terasa basah sekali. Sepertinya perkataanya bahwa tadi ia bermasturbasi itu adalah benar. Bersemangat, pria itu memasukkan jari tengahnya sambil menggesek klitoris gadis itu dengan jempolnya hingga membuat si pemilik tubuh memekik tiba-tiba.

“Hei, Yukiko, tenanglah, nanti orang tuamu tahu!” Walau berusaha terdengar panik, namun pemuda itu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya.

Dengan pipi yang merona maksimal, pemudi itu memukul kesal bahu Yosuke.

“Sepertinya tidak perlu berlama-lama, kau sudah basah sekali, Nona.” Dia mengeluarkan jarinya dan menjilat jari tersebut secara sensual sementara Yukiko menatapnya bak seorang alien.

“Hentikan kau menjijikkan—Hnngh!”

Pemuda itu menggosokkan kepala penisnya pada daging sensitif di kelamin Yukiko dan gadis itu terperanjat. Tangannya refleks ia cengkramkan pada lengan Yosuke, giginya ia katupkan, “hentikan berbuat tiba-tiba begitu!”

“Karena kau tadi memintaku maka kau yang harus mengikuti aturanku, Yukiko sayang.” Dengan tangannya yang tak sabar dan tergesa ia lebarkan kedua paha gadisnya. Kepalanya kembali turun, mengecup dahi si pemilik hatinya kemudian berpindah ke bibir untuk mengunci mulutnya yang berisik dan tentu saja akan semakin berisik karna ia telah memasukkan kelaminnya pada vagina wanita tersebut.

Yukiko meronta, berteriak di dalam mulut si pria, menahan sakit tiada tara ketika benda milik pemuda itu berhasil menerobos pertahanan terakhirnya tanpa ampun, merobek dinding yang selama ini ia jaga kesuciannya.

Yosuke tak tinggal diam, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan agar bisa masuk lebih dalam. Ah, rasanya … kalau bertanya soal rasanya, ia tak akan mampu menuturkannya, tak terkira hingga seperti akan gila. Akhirnya ia bisa mengklaim Yukiko Amagi menjadi miliknya secara seksual.

Sementara si gadis tengah kepayahan, tangannya yang tadi hanya mencengkram lengan Yosuke, kini ia tancapkan kukunya di sana. Apakah si bodoh itu tak tahu arti dari kata perlahan sebelumnya? Tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri, ciuman pemuda itu mampu membuatnya merasa tenang dan percaya.

Napas mereka masih naik turun namun lebih tertata dari sebelumnya, Yosuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menjauhkan badannya sedikit dari si wanita.

“Maafkan aku, aku tahu tadi itu terasa sakit sekali ‘kan? Bagaimana dengan sekarang?” Pinggulnya bergerak perlahan, memaju-mundurkan barangnya dengan tempo terpelan yang ia bisa.

Yukiko mengulum bibirnya, terlihat sedikit kesal, “ya, sudah lebih baik.”

“Hei, Yukiko, ayo, tersenyumlah! Kau lihat?” Ia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada bagian bawah tubuh mereka, “kita benar-benar terhubung sekarang, ingatlah hal ini, mana tahu ketika UTS ada pertanyaan bagaimana cara membuat anak!”

Yukiko tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tertawa terbahak pada lelucon murahan dan amoral itu, “pasti aku tak akan lupa rasanya, dan akan kutambahi dengan _partner_ -mu akan menciumimu agar membuatmu tak berteriak saat ia melakukan penetrasi karena ia tak bisa melakukan penetrasi yang lembut.” Komentarnya sarkas dan kembali tertawa lepas.

“Kau yang meminta.” Sakit hati, pemuda itu tiba-tiba menusukkan pinggulnya dengan keras.

“Ah! Hei!”

Yosuke tersenyum kembali ketika atmosfer mereka akhirnya berhasil terkesan menyenangkan dan bergairah sebelum kemudian menggapai tangan gadisnya, “ayo Tuan Putri, genggamlah tanganku, bukan mencakarnya, ya, dan percayalah pada yang kulakukan karena aku lebih berpengalaman, ok?”

Anak manejer penginapan itu tertawa kembali, membalas genggaman Yosuke dan berbisik, “aku mengakuimu hanya untuk soal yang satu ini, Yosuke.”

“Parah sekali.” Ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum dan kembali menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

Perlahan-lahan Yukiko bisa mengimbangi gerakan tersebut hingga rasa sakit yang tadi ia rasakan sirna sudah dan hanya menyisakan rasa nikmat yang bahkan lebih menyenangkan daripada permainan solonya dengan gulingnya tadi.

“Mmm, Yosuke ….” Pinggulnya pun kini ikut berpartisipasi, mengikuti gerakan-gerakan yang dilakukan temannya, pemuda itu pun tahu bahwasanya inilah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan gerakan yang lebih cepat.

Ia menghentak ke dalam tubuh Yukiko lebih kuat, salah satu tangannya ia lepaskan dari genggaman tangan si gadis dan meraih payudaranya dan memberikan remasan kasar di sana.

Dan ia berhasil, gadis itu menyukai gerakannya ditunjukkan dari desah-desah tertahannya yang amat menggoda. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk si gadis semakin ikut ambil bagian dari pekerjaan mereka, awalnya ia menggerakkan pinggulnya ke kiri dan ke kanan lalu di susul dengan gerakan ke atas dan ke bawah oleh bokongnya.

Vaginanya yang memang sudah basah semakin memudahkan jalan penis Yosuke untuk masuk lebih dalam. Pria itu pun kini ikut mengerang, dengan lemah membisikkan nama Yukiko di setiap gerakan tusukan yang ia buat.

Mereka memang terkesan bergerak dengan akselerasi yang lambat, namun intens. Seperti lantunan musik jazz yang mengalun melalui sebuah saxophone, menenangkan namun juga seksi. Keduanya dengan jelas menikmati hal tersebut. Yukiko pun tak menyangka pengalaman pertamanya akan terasa seindah ini, namun … apakah dengan hal ini dia berarti telah mengkhianati Souji?

“Hei Yosuke,” panggilnya di antara seks lamban yang mereka lakukan, “apa yang Souji akan katakan jika ia tahu kita melakukan ini?”

“Ya Tuhan Yukiko, bisa tidak kau tak menghancurkan _mood_ yang bagus ini?”

“Tapi aku merasa bersalah padanya.”

“Aku paling tak suka dengan wanita yang sedang melakukan seks denganku namun memikirkan pria lain.”

Yosuke mencabut penisnya tiba-tiba, membuat mata Yukiko melebar, “Yo-yosuke, bukan maksudku—“

Belum selesai kalimatnya, ia terhenti karena Yosuke membalik tubuhnya dengan kasar, menarik tangan kanannya ke belakang dan memaksa agar ia bertumpu dengan lutut dan tangan kirinya.

“Kau harus mendapat hukuman karena itu, Manisku.”

Dengan sekali hentakan, ia memaksa Yukiko untuk melakukan _doggy-style_ dengannya. Penisnya yang kokoh menghujam vagina gadis itu dengan betubi-tubi tanpa ampun sehingga membuat si pemilik tubuh berteriak, lupa kenyataan keberadaan mereka bisa saja terdengar oleh pelayan penginapan Yukiko, bahkan orang tuanya.

Tapi Yosuke sudah tak peduli lagi, Yukiko sudah menjadi hak miliknya, setidaknya untuk malam ini dan ia tak akan terima untuk sedikit pun pikiran wanita itu teralihkan dari dirinya.

“Yosuke! Ah! Yosuke! Maafkan aku! Mmmm!”

Desahannya kembali memutus, Yukiko tak sanggup, dengan posisi ini Yosuke bisa dengan tepat mengenai bagian yang membuat tubuhnya gemetar dan badannya terasa melayang. Gerakan pemuda surai coklat itu yang semakin tanpa ampun itu pun tak bisa memberikannya celah untuk bernapas.

“Yukiko, bergeraklah lebih cepat!” Persetan dengan permintaan maaf itu, maksudnya untuk memberikan hukuman pada si gadis, malah dia yang juga merasa melayang karena pijitan dari dinding vagina milik Yukiko. Dengan patuh, gadis itu menggerakkan bokongnya lebih cepat mengimbangi gerakan Yosuke sehingga semakin jelaslah terdengar bunyi-bunyian yang tak pantas yang keluar dari kedua kelamin mereka.

“Oh, Yukiko, kau seksi sekali! Sssh,” ia meremas bokong putih nan mulus milik _partner_ seksnya malam ini, dan menampar pantat itu hingga merah ketika ia sudah tak sanggup menahan rasa gemasnya pada si surai hitam.

“Yosuke, aku tak tahu rasanya seks akan senikmat ini!”

“Tetaplah bertahan sayang, kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan keluar.”

“Sebentar, Yosuke, kau memakai pengaman ‘kan?”

“Apa sih yang kau katakan? Mana mungkin aku membawa pengaman, siapa yang menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini?”

“Bodoh! Cepat keluarkan penismu!” walau berkata begitu akan tetapi pinggul Yukiko masih bergerak liar dan semakin liar tanpa disadarinya, menggoda milik Yosuke untuk menusuknya lebih dalam dan sepertinya Yosuke pun tak rela jika harus mengeluarkan batangnya dari milik Yukiko yang terasa menakjubkan.

“Sudah terlambat, Yukiko!” Setengah berteriak ia memanggil nama Yukiko dengan suara yang parau sebelum ia hujamkan semua tongkat daging miliknya ke dalam tubuh Yukiko sehingga buah zakarnya menyapa bokong sang murid teladan.

Yukiko sendiri pun tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, gadis itu langsung mengalami orgasme hebat hingga Yosuke harus menahan tubuhnya agar tak melekat pada lantai sebelum akhirnya sperma lelaki itu pun memenuhi rahimnya dan merembes keluar dari vaginanya.

Pemuda itu pun membalik tubuh yang lemas di dalam pelukannya, untuk mnciumi lembut bibir si gadis. Sementara Gadis itu membalas dengan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yosuke.

“Kau harus membayar untuk hal ini.”

“Hah?”

“Tetaplah menjadi replika anatomiku.”

Yukiko tak diberikan jawaban secara lisan, namun pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum kembali menggerayangi tubuh ranumnya.

.

Yosuke Hanamura mengenakan celana jeansnya. Sementara Yukiko Amagi bersembunyi di balik selimutnya tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun.

Cairan putih berserakan di mana-mana, seperti ada banjir sperma yang menyerang kamar si perempuan,

“Sudah terlalu malam, menginap di sini saja.” Yukiko berkata dari balik selimutnya, membuat gerakan menggapai pada Yosuke.

Pemuda itu pun mendatanginya yang terbaring di kasur, menggapai tangan itu dan mengacak pelan rambutnya, “kau yakin?”

“Ya.”

“Kalau begitu sebentar, aku keluar dulu, beli pengaman.”

“Oh sialan, apa lima ronde masih belum cukup?” Setelah berkata begitu, seketika Yukiko melemparinya dengan bantal, “kau. Jangan kembali lagi ke sini. Selamanya.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kita, saling mencinta namun dengan cara yang salah — Black Hole pt.2

Sepuluh kali 'tembakan' dalam semalam. Yosuke bisa mendaftarkan dirinya sendiri ke _Guinness World Records_ jikalau dia mau, ya, jikalau dia mau Yukiko membakarnya hidup-hidup.

Jujur saja, ia belum mampu untuk menghilangkan memori akan indahnya aksi ilegal mereka beberapa jam yang lalu. Siapa yang menyangka setelah lebih dari setahun ia haus akan tubuh wanita, dia malah mendapatkan bunga yang paling diidamkannya?

Pangeran Junes itu tersenyum disela-sela reka ulang ingatannya, hangat tubuh gadis itu masih terasa di legannya, rambut hitam wangi yang mengitari leher jenjang milik gadisnya itu, semalam akhirnya bisa ia raih 'tuk dibelai dan dicium sesuka hatinya, dan oh demi apapun, lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna---yak, Yosuke harus berhenti sekarang juga jika ia tak ingin memasuki kelas dengan tonggak bendera menyembul dari balik celananya.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu lalu memasukkan sepatunya ke loker dengan senyum yang tak bisa ia tahan sepenuhnya. Apa bidadarinya itu bisa berdiri dan berjalan dengan normal ke sekolah pagi ini?

 

.

 

Chie tahu keluarga Yukiko berkecukupan, mungkin lima sampai enam kali lebih kaya daripada rata-rata penduduk kota Inaba, tapi seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia melihat gadis ber- _cardigan_ merah itu diantar dengan mobil hingga pintu masuk sekolah. Catat, benar-benar di depan pintu masuk menuju loker sepatu.

Jaket hijau itu masih sedikit termangu melihat temannya turun dari mobil dan melambai pada supir keluarganya. Dengan langkah besar—setengah berlari ia menghampiri si bando merah sementara orang itu terus berjalan memasuki pintu sekolah. 

Chie menepuk pundak yang terbungkus _cardigan_ merah itu, tak disangka si pemilik bahu terkejut lebih dari yang si penepuk kira, hingga sama-sama membuat keduanya tersentak terkejut.

"M-maaf, aku tak bermaksud!" Chie membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf sebelum menggosok dadanya yang terkena serangan jantung mini, " _anyway_ , k-kau tidak apa-apa kan Yukiko?! Baru kali ini aku melihatmu diantar hingga pintu masuk! Apa kau pusing? K-kau terlihat sedikit pucat!" Setelah itu, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus meluncur dari bibirnya.

Yukiko tersenyum tipis, berusaha memberikan bukti pada sahabatnya itu bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Walau yah, ia sangat tidak baik-baik saja. "Hanya kurang tidur, kau tahu ‘kan, ujian tengah semester sebentar lagi." Jawabnya tenang dengan alasan yang sudah ia persiapkan di jalan menuju sekolah tadi.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu!" Hardik si penanya setelah mendengar hal itu, "kau 'kan sudah pintar, tak perlu belajar terlalu keras—"

Gadis yang berjalan di sebelanya terus berorasi, Yukiko hanya membiarkan sahabatnya itu terus berceloteh sendirian karena matanya menangkap si pelaku sebenarnya yang menyebabkan ia keletihan, kurang tidur dan harus diantar karena kedua pahanya tak bisa melangkah dengan benar (dia beralasan bahwa dirinya menderita gejala flu pada orangtuanya, entah sudah berapa kebohongan yang sudah dibuatnya dalam semalam, rekor terbaik dengan kategori terburuk dalam hidupnya).

Menyadari akan hal itu, si pemuda tersangka utama melambaikan tangannya, tersenyum menang—atau kau bisa sebut senyum seorang pecundang yang baru pertama kali memenangkan lotre.

Dan Yukiko sengaja menghampiri pemuda itu hanya untuk sekilas menginjak kakinya sebelum melangkah ke lantai dua.

 

.

 

Orang yang paling tak ingin ia temui hari ini, kedua setelah Yosuke Hanamura, adalah kekasihnya, Souji Seta. 

Ya, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tenang-tenang saja menyapa pacarmu yang baru saja kau khianati tak sampai dari 12 jam lalu?

"Pagi." Sapanya pendek, berusaha tenang dan terlihat natural ketika mata mereka bertemu saat ia tertatih dari pintu masuk kelas menuju bangkunya.

"Pagi, apa kau tak apa-apa? Kau terlihat pucat, Yukiko." Jelas ia bisa melihat ada yang tak beres dengan kekasihnya, yah walau gadisnya itu memang bukan tipe yang selalu ceria, "apa kau sakit?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pada pemuda abu, "hanya sedikit pusing, bukan masalah." Sambil duduk dengan gerakan yang dipaksakan, ia menjawab.

Ya, Yosuke sangat berhasil membuat pangkal pahanya tak mau menyatu dengan benar seperti yang seharusnya. Pemuda itu benar-benar menggunakan sekuat tenanganya.

"Apa kau ingin ke UKS?"

"Tidak, aku masih bisa menahannya, terima kasih, Souji- _kun_."

Melihat senyum yang diberikan gadisnya, pemuda itu hanya bisa membalasnya. Menurutnya wajar saja Yukiko masih segan untuk bermanja padanya, apa yang diharapkan dari hubungan yang bahkan belum seumur jagung?

 

.

 

Baiklah, tolong tulis ini dalam lembar sejarah. Suatu hari di bulan Oktober seorang siswi teladan, peringkat atas sekolah, tertidur di tengah kelas dengan kepalanya menempel di meja. 

Ms. Kashiwagi, pengajar di jam itu, jelas terlihat sangat terganggu dengan hal tersebut, namun ternyata di sisi lain, tak disangka ia juga sedikit khawatir dengan anak muridnya itu.  
"Hanamura!" ia memukul meja pemuda itu dengan telapak tangannya.

Yosuke yang juga ternyata terlelap di dua bangku belakang Yukiko terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Ms. Kashiwagi sudah ada di sebelahnya dengan berkacak pinggang. Dengan seribu gerakan ia berusaha menghapus barang bukti bahwasanya ia terlelap—atau kau bisa bilang air liurnya—menggosok matanya kemudian memandang Kashiwagi dengan ragu. "Ya?"

"Bawa Amagi ke UKS sekaligus cuci mukamu!"

"Apa diperbolehkan untuk menggendongnya?"

Kashiwagi memegangi kepalanya, sekilas info yang tak relevan, branya hari ini berwarna pink (lagi) yang ia samakan dengan high heelsnya, "terlalu cepat untukmu wahai bocah yang tertidur dengan liur!" Namun di tengah kalimatnya, wanita itu tersenyum dengan senyuman penuh hasratnya, yang um, yeah, menjijikkan, "hmm, tapi kau boleh menggendongku karena aku tak keberatan dengan bocah."

"Sa-saya antar Amagi segera!"

 

.

 

Yosuke akhirnya membawa Yukiko dengan menyampirkan tangan gadis itu ke bahunya, menyeretnya perlahan hingga sampai ke UKS. Ajaibnya, bahkan gadis itu tak terjaga hingga mereka mencapai UKS di lantai satu.

Di ruang yang sepi itu hanya ada seorang guru penjaga UKS, dokter wanita paruh baya yang terkantuk-kantuk sambil mengaduk-aduk kopinya yang telah dingin, ia seketika terkejut melihat Yosuke muncul dari balik pintu membawa seorang gadis yang terkulai di sampiran bahunya.

"Apa dia pingsan?!" Cangkir kopinya segera ia jauhkan ke tengah meja kerja, menghampiri dua muridnya itu.

"Tidak, hanya kurang tidur, sepertinya." Yosuke menaruh temannya itu hati-hati di salah satu kasur yang tersedia. Sebenarnya ketika melihat gadis itu benar-benar tak terjaga sama sekali membuatnya sempat berpikir jika Yukiko memang pingsan.

"Hoo..." terlihat lega, ia menyambar cangkirnya lalu menyeruput isinya. "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau bisa menjaga dia dan UKS ini sejenak? Aku ingin mengerjakan suatu urusan dan mungkin juga secangkir kopi yang hangat.” Melihat pemuda itu hanya merespon dengan tatapan bingung, guru itu kembali berkata, sedikit memaksa, “kau bisa 'kan? Akan kusampaikan ke gurumu ketika lewat kelasnya nanti."

Akhirnya si pemuda itu hanya bisa mengangguk setuju, menyebutkan ruang kelasnya dan beberapa menit kemudian guru berjas putih itu hanya meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana.  
Meninggalkan Yosuke dengan tiang yang tegak di balik celananya.

 

.

 

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Kenapa kita di sini?"

"Kau tidur di tengah kelas Kashiwagi."

Ia melihat Yosuke yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Seketika ia bangun dan duduk di tepian ranjang UKS, kini matanya lebih tinggi dari pandangan Yosuke.

"Apa kau yang membawaku ke sini?"

"Iya, tapi bukan dengan gendongan, sedikit kecewa sih. Ngomong-ngomong hebat sekali, aku memapahmu dengan bahu ke sini tapi kau tak terbangun sama sekali dan baru lima menit kau terbaring di kasur, kau malah bangun, Yukiko."

Gadis itu menatapnya tajam. "Salah siapa hingga aku harus di bawa ke sini? Dan sepertinya aku terbangun karena dipelototi manusia mesum sepertimu."

Yosuke terbahak, sampai kapan mulut gadis ini akan begitu pedas padanya? "bagaimana badanmu, Yukiko, apa masih terasa sakit?"

"Tentu saja!" Suaranya meninggi, telunjuknya mengarah pada pangkal pahanya. "Bahkan mereka tak bisa disatukan ketika aku melangkah dan putingku rasanya panas sekali bergesekan dengan cup bra. Katakan, apa semua pria sekasar ini?" Tudingnya kesal.

"Ya, mereka pasti akan sekasar itu jika melihat tubuhmu." Jawabnya santai sambil dengan lancang meremas dada kanan Yukiko yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Hentikan, kau _pervert_!"

"Yah, si _pervert_ ini yang meniduri kau tadi malam."

Yukiko tak bisa berkata-kata ketika tak sengaja ia melihat sesuatu menyembul dari balik celana seragam milik si pemuda.

"Yosuke, apa kau tak punya sama sekali yang namanya menahan diri?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu, "setidaknya aku tak memperkosa orang yang sedang tidur."

"Lalu apa kau akan berkeliaran seperti itu, dengan penismu menyapa semua orang?"

Yosuke menyeringai, sepertinya si otak kotor itu mendapat kesempatan untuk memperdaya gadisnya kembali.

"Yah, maunya sih tadi aku meminta tolong padamu, hanya saja kalau _Princess_ Amagi tidak mau, aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Padahal salah dia membuatku seperti ini. 

"Tidak, terima kasih. Sekarang kita di sekolah—" tiba-tiba kalimatnya berhenti ketika tangannya telah melingkar pada kulit kejantanan Yosuke yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu dari resleting celananya. Benda yang semalam bermain bebas di dalam tubuhnya.

"Lalu kenapa?" Yosuke berdiri, sehingga posisi tubuhnya lebih tinggi, berbisik di telinga Yukiko, membuat perempuan bando merah itu bergidik geli.

Pemuda itu yakin, sepuluh kali 'bang' dalam kegiatan seks panas mereka tadi malam mampu menjadikan tubuh gadis itu sangat sensitif dan mudah terangsang sekarang, dan tentu saja, tanpa disadari Yukiko, ia akan haus terhadap benda milik pemuda itu.

Benar saja. Walau dengan tatapan mata yang bingung dan wajah yang penuh ragu, tangannya perlahan mulai memainkan benda di genggamannya dengan gerakan naik turun.

Tak pelak Yosuke pun tak membuang kesempatan dengan menciumi si gadis yang duduk di atas ranjang UKS itu dengan penuh nafsu, menghisap bibir bawahnya dengan mesra.

"Tenang saja, si wanita tua penghuni UKS ini sedang pergi." Katanya ketika Yukiko tak kunjung membuka akses lidahnya menuju ke rongga mulut sahabatnya itu. “dan guru-guru pun sedang mengajar, tidak akan ada seorang pun di sekitar sini.”

Sulit dipercaya bahwa, walau semuanya memang sulit dipercaya di saat seperti ini, Yukiko menyerah atas bujukan Yosuke dan membiarkan lidah pemuda itu menyapa kembali lidahnya, menarikan kedua tangan besarnya di dadanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Hanya sampai penismu turun kembali. Ingat itu."

Pemuda itu menyeringai, tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Sembari memberikan pelukan, ia menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Yukiko, "kalau aku bisa menahannya, bagaimana?"

Gadis itu tertawa mengejek, "mana mungkin kau bisa, pria mesum." Jemari lentiknya memijat batang itu dengan seksama, menggosok-gosokkan kepala jamurnya dengan dua jari, membuat pemuda itu mulai kehilangan ritme napasnya.

"Ck, baru kemarin dan kau sudah seahli ini?"

"Aku bukan anak bodoh yang harus diajarkan berpuluh-puluh kali tentang teorema turunan."

"Harusnya kau berkata, ‘siapa dulu pengajarnya’." Bibirnya kembali menampakkan senyuman mesum, menurunkan salah satu dari kedua tangannya dari payudara sang gadis menuju ke antara dua pahanya.

"Yosuke—" gadis itu juga mulai ikut melepaskan keteraturan atas napasnya ketika tangan Yosuke dengan ahli meraba kemaluannya yang masih tertutup oleh pantyhose dan celana dalam, tangannya pun seketika berhenti memainkan penis pemuda itu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti? Hm?" Pemuda itu terus meraba-raba isi celana dalam di balik rok dan pantyhose perempuannya. Sementara si pemilik rok hanya mendesah-desah pelan.

Benar saja tebakannya, tubuh wanita ini masih di bawah pengaruh euforia mereka kemarin malam, "hei, bukannya kau yang ingin membantuku?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda, tangan kirinya menggosok kelamin temannya lebih kasar. Dengan sekali gerakan, dirobeknya pantyhose hitam tak bersalah itu hingga memperlihatkan celana dalam dengan renda manis.

Yukiko memicingkan matanya padanya pada pria itu, "aku sungguh-sungguh ingin membunuhmu."

Surai coklat itu terkekeh, "andai saja ini bukan di sekolah, sudah kubuat kau berteriak seperti semalam, Sayang." Ujarnya berbisik pada Yukiko dan semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

Kini Yosuke menggosok-gosokkan kepala penisnya di depan bibir vagina Yukiko yang masih terbungkus celana dalam merah muda. Tangan kanannya menggapai kepala Yukiko dan membelainya lembut.

"Kau tak akan memasukkannya 'kan?" Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap si pemuda pencuri kehormatannya, namun kontras dengan hal itu, tubuhnya yang mulai bersikap bodoh ini malah menginginkan Yosuke memasuki liangnya.

"Tidak, tenang saja ... atau kau menginginkan hal itu?"

"T-tidak! Hentikan menggodaku!"

“Ssst,” Yosuke kembali menggerakkan penisnya hingga menggosok dan menusuk klitoris partner seksnya, membuat tubuh gadis itu seketika limbung dan memeluknya untuk mencari keseimbangan, pemuda itu terkekeh, "kau benar-benar suka penisku ya ternyata, Manis? Tenang, pasti akan kumasukkan, tapi bukan sekarang."

Yukiko meremas bagian dada dari seragam pemuda itu, "kau sungguh menjijikkan." Sebelum akhirnya kembali mendesah-desah tertahan dan menyampirkan kedua lengannya pada bahu Yosuke.

"Naikkan sedikit pinggulmu," perintah pemuda itu, "bersandarlah sedikit pada punggungmu dan tetap berpegangan pada bahuku. Nah begitu." Dan Yukiko dengan bodohnya menuruti semua kalimat pemuda pemangsanya itu.

Dengan posisi tersebut Yosuke mengesampingkan sedikit celana dalam Yukiko sehingga membuat bagian lubang kelamin perempuan itu terekspos, lalu dengan penuh semangat, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menggosok-gosokkan batang kemaluannya pada bibir vagina dan klitoris gadisnya.

Yukiko mengerang dan tubuhnya mulai menggelinjang. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia menjadi lebih excited dengan fakta mereka melakukan hal berbahaya ini di UKS sekolah di tengah jam pelajaran.

Sementara Yosuke pun merasakan hal yang sama yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kosakata yand ada. Konsentrasi penuh ia melakukan gerakannya yang semakin lama semakin membuat batangnya membesar dan mengeluarkan uratnya.

"Yukiko, milikmu memang yang terbaik hmmm." Akunya di tengah desahnya yang panjang dan dalam.

"Apa kau mengatakan hal itu pada semua gadis yang kau tiduri?" Gadis ini benar-benar lupa waktu dengan kalimat-kalimat sarkastiknya, tapi itulah salah satu daya tariknya menurut pemuda ini, selain wajah dan tubuhnya yang sempurna.

"Tidak Sayang, hanya padamu." Lelaki itu merendahkan kepalanya, si perempuan pun, dengan sedikit malu-malu, menyambar bibir itu.

 

.

 

Yosuke mengeluarkannya 'semen'nya segera setelah mendengar langkah seseorang di lorong menuju UKS yang terletak di bagian sudut lantai satu, sepertinya hanya beberapa langkah lagi mendekati kenop pintu.

Pemuda itu meneguk liurnya, rasanya seperti harus menelan satu bukit alang-alang, sementara ekspresi perempuan yang berada di pelukannya kini pun terlihat seperti dunia sudah berakhir dengan mendaratnya meteor di mana-mana.

"Ka-kau bodoh!" Sperma milik pemuda itu masih keluar di sela-sela antara celana dalamnya dan bagian pantyhose-nya yang rusak. Yukiko meronta di dalam pelukan pemudanya, habislah semuanya jika mereka ketahuan.

"Tenang, uh, sedikit lagi!" Dengan secepat yang ia bisa, pemuda itu mengurut-ngurut penisnya agar semua spermanya bisa keluar dengan segera. "M-maafkan aku, tak kusangka si wanita tua itu akan kembali secepat ini!"

Setelah penisnya berhasil turun, dengan tergesa ia mengenakan celananya, sementara Yukiko menyambar selimut yang tadi dikenakannya ketika terlelap dan mengambil posisi tidur. Catatan: dengan sperma membasahi paha, celana dalam dan segala bagian di balik roknya.

Ketika kenop pintu berbunyi dan pintu masuk sudah siap untuk digeser, Yosuke mencium dahi gadisnya, berbisik, "love you."

Hanya untuk satu kata itu ia yakin benar jika pengucapan bahasa Inggrisnya bersih tanpa cela.

Dan Yukiko melakukan usaha terbaiknya untuk tidak meledakkan tawanya di sana.

 

.

  
"Apa kau sudah baikan, Yukiko?" 

Pacarnya datang menjenguk ketika jam makan siang. Syukurlah bau alkohol lebih pekat di ruangan itu sehingga bau amis dari lendir yang dikeluarkan oleh Yosuke tadi pagi melebur bersama bau medikal tersebut.

Yukiko mengangguk, sesungguhnya dia tak merasa lebih baik, hanya kantuknya saja yang berkurang, letih di badannya tetap sama, malah semakin terasa, ya, tentu saja.

"Kau seharusnya jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk belajar sampai seperti ini, kau juga sudah cukup sibuk 'kan di penginapanmu?"

Souji membelainya lembut. Mengingat dia sudah mengkhianati pemuda selembut ini dua kali, rasa bersalah seketika menabrak kesadarannya.

"Bagaimana jika akhir minggu setelah UTS kita berdua pergi untuk _refreshing_?"

Oh, itu ide yang buruk, buruk sekali.

 

.

  
Sabtu itu, mentari rasanya bersinar terlampau terik, padahal sudah dipenghujung bulan Oktober.

"Lalu kenapa kau ke sini?"

Yosuke bersandar di dinding Junes, ia sedang membantu di sana ketika temannya itu datang. Dia yang awalnya terlihat bahagia mendapati Yukiko berkunjung langsung berubah muram, mengangkat sebelah alis setelah mendengar semua ceritanya, apa maksud gadis ini? Ingin pamer akan kencan perdananya?

"Ajari aku berciuman." Sahutnya di akhir cerita. Bibirnya dikatupkan sambil berbicara, sehingga sulit sekali untuk mendengarnya, tapi Yosuke mengerti.

"K-kau bercanda?"

"Oh ayolah," suara Yukiko berubah putus asa, "kau bilang kau akan jadi model anatomi pribadiku 'kan?"

"Kita sudah berciuman sebanyak itu dan kau masih minta diajari?"

Seketika wajah Yukiko memerah mengingat semua hal tak yang pantas yang telah mereka lakukan. Oh ya, pemuda ini memang tak salah.

"M-maksudku ciuman yang lebih lembut dan pantas! B-bukan seperti yang kemarin ...." Ia memegangi pipinya yang panas, apasih yang dipikirkannya hingga minta tolong pada pemuda ini?

Pandangan pemuda itu melunak, kemudian meniup udara dari mulutnya, sepertinya memang sudah takdirnya ia hanya menjadi orang ketiga , "baiklah, silakan masuk ke rumah. Kau beruntung karena Teddie sedang sibuk dengan shiftnya."

  
.

  
Dekorasi dan tata letak kamar Yosuke masih sama seperti saat Yukiko pertama dan terakhir kali bertamu, sebelum dia pergi dengan meninggalkan jejak tangan pada pipi Yosuke minggu lalu.

Hatinya berdebar, kala itu untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia bertingkah khilaf, hingga rentetan kejadian tak terduga itu mengalir begitu saja, begitu juga hari ini, ia mengantarkan badannya kepada si manusia mesum tanpa ampun.

Gadis itu memperhatikan pemuda itu mencopot apron Junes-nya, tiba-tiba degup jantungnya terasa semakin kencang, bagaimana jika si orange itu malah salah paham akan permintaannya? Dan terus membuat mereka harus menjalani hubungan berbahaya, namun menyenangkan (Yukiko terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya), ini?

Kemudian pemuda itu duduk di hadapannya, dengan tatapan sedikit lelah dia menyapu rambutnya.

"Ok Yukiko, maaf jika aku menciummu dan memperlakukanmu kurang baik, karena beberapa minggu lagi adalah kencan pertamamu dengan orang itu, aku akan mengajarkanmu sebaik-baiknya."

"Tak usah berakting keren," potong perempuan itu, "aku tahu kau memang payah dalam memperlakukan _partner_ seksmu."

"Cukup. Ok?"

Yosuke mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, "coba kupikirkan sebentar, karena ini ciuman pertama kalian, kurasa dia tak akan mulai dengan _French_ _Kiss_ , hmm...," sambil terus berpikir ia memegangi bahu Yukiko dan sedikit meremasnya, "yang kalian perlukan hanya _timing_. Kurasa Souji akan mengurus hal itu, selanjutnya kau harus mencondongkan badan bagian atasmu sedikit demi sedikit."

"Seperti ini?"

Gadis itu menggerakkan tubuhnya, pemuda itu kemudian mendekapnya, memasuki zona napas Yosuke membuat jantung Yukiko berdegup lebih keras. Oh ayolah jantung, mereka sudah pernah melakukan hal yang lebih, mengapa harus gugup di saat seperti ini?

"Rileks saja," Yosuke menekan bahu Yukiko yang terlihat tegang hanya tinggal sedikit lagi bibir mereka berhasil untuk meraih satu sama lain, "kau boleh menutup matamu, itu membantu untuk membuat ciuman tersebut terasa lebih manis," dan dengan perlahan dijatuhkannya bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu.

Di luar dugaan, Yosuke bisa begitu sangat lembut, manis dan polos, pikir Yukiko sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam, ada rasa kecewa di sana ketika bibir keduanya harus berpisah.

Tangan gadis itu terangkat, membentuk angka satu menyiratkan ‘sekali lagi’, yang tak lain dan tak bukan membuat mereka terbahak sebelum kembali hanyut dalam ciuman kedua, saling menautkan jari-jemari. 

Jujur saja, setelah itu di dalam benak mereka yang tersisa hanya ada pertanyaan, mengapa mereka tak bisa bersama?

"Bagaimana kalau besok aku pergi menemanimu berbelanja pakaian untuk kencan dengan Souji?"

Hanya alasan murahan itu yang sanggup ia buat untuk memperpanjang kebersamaan mereka.

 

.

  
Okina City, seperti biasanya, ke kota mana lagi mereka bisa lari?

Tentu saja, karena sudah terlalu sering ke kota itu, Yosuke paham betul di mana mereka bisa berbelanja tanpa ada kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan kolega dari Yasogami.

Pusat perbelanjaannya terletak lumayan jauh di balik stasiun, berlawanan arah dengan tempat yang biasanya mereka kunjungi dengan anak lainnya.

Berjalan berdampingan seperti ini, sesekali Yosuke mencoba menggapai tangan gadis itu dengan tak kentara, awalnya hanya kelingking, jari manis, hingga jari-jari mereka menjalin satu sama lain.

Yah, itu normal, anggap saja itu normal jika mereka kedapatan dengan orang lain, orang-orang toh sudah tau, mereka teman dekat.

"Bagaimana jika kita menonton film dulu?"

Yukiko menatapnya, kemudian mengangguk. Tidakkah rencana payah kencan terselubung Yosuke ini berhasil?

 

.

  
Atas pilihan Yukiko, mereka menonton film komedi. Apa ini karena Yosuke terlalu berharap jika Yukiko akan memilih film dewasa sehingga mereka bisa sedikit khilaf di dalam studio?

Tanpa bisa protes sedikit pun, film yang akan mereka tonton sudah dimulai di layar. Film itu masih menampilkan _prologue_ , tak ada lagi kesempatan kalau bukan sekarang, pikir Yosuke.

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Yukiko, mendekatkan wajah mereka lalu mencium bibir gadis itu singkat.

Kapan terakhir kali dia berkencan dengan bertingkah seperti anak SMP begini? Kepalanya—yang dihiasi pipi yang merona—pun secepat kilat ia tarik kembali ke kursinya.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi, kau mengganggu filmnya."

Dan lelaki itu hanya tersenyum kecut kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kesal.

 

.

 

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Setelah keluar dari bioskop, mereka langsung ke tujuan utama, membelokkan diri pada distro pakaian yang ada dan Yukiko keluar dari balik kamar pas dengan sebuah terusan tak berlengan, berwarna biru muda.

Terusan itu memperlihatkan hampir setengah bagian dada Yukiko, membuat Yosuke tak tahan untuk menggoda wanitanya.

"Oh, dia akan senang sekali dengan ini, dia bisa menikmatinya dengan matanya kemudian," menaruh kedua tangannya di dada Yukiko dan menimang dada perempuan itu tanpa tahu malu sehingga dadanya bergoyang ke sana ke mari, "melakukan ini."

Yukiko menyentakkan tangan nakal itu gusar, "aku bermaksud untuk memakai rompi sebagai atasannya! Dan dia tidak mesum sepertimu!"

"Walau begitu, aku masih jamin dia akan melakukannya."

Kemudian gadis itu melihat satu terusan lagi yang sepertinya tak akan membuat pria mana pun berpikir seperti si mesum itu pikir barusan, ia menyambar terusan tersebut dan kembali ke kamar pasnya.

Terusannya berpola bunga kecil dengan warna-warna berbeda dan warna merah sebagai dasarnya, lebih ceria daripada yang biasanya, tapi Yukiko menyukai itu. Dan Yosuke pun tentunya.

" _Sweet_ , Yukiko!" Pemuda itu mengangguk puas lalu memanggil pelayan untuk membungkuskan pakaian tersebut dan membayarnya.

 

.

  
"Kau tak harus membayarnya, kau tahu." Yukiko di depan cermin kamar Yosuke, mematut diri dengan terusan barunya yang tampaknya sangat ia senangi. 

"Kan sudah kukatakan, karena aku yang mengajakmu, aku yang harus bertanggung jawab," ia berhenti karena menyeringai, "lagipula itu tidak gratis."

"Apa maksudmu?" Yukiko berbalik untuk menatapnya.

Dagunya menunjuk ke atas meja belajar. "Coba buka kantong belanja di sana."

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong belanja yang terbuat dari kertas karton tersebut, isinya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sebuah _lingerie_ _babydoll_ hitam yang transparan. Nyaris, matanya melompat keluar dari tengkoraknya ketika mendapati benda itu di tangan.

Yosuke hanya terbahak, "kau bisa memakainya di kencan pertamamu nanti, Yukiko!"

Yukiko menaruh benda tersebut hati-hati sebelum berbalik untuk menghajar Yosuke Hanamura.

 

.

 

Dia memang sudah gila ketika ia mencoba _lingerie_ -nya di kamar si mesum itu.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Yosuke dengan badannya menghadap tembok bertanya.

"Sedikit lagi, agak susah, sepertinya sedikit sempit di bagian dada."

"Ah, aku sengaja agar dadamu terlihat semakin besar," Yukiko mencari sesuatu di kamar itu yang bisa membunuh pemuda tak waras di sana, "lagipula kenapa aku harus berbalik jika aku sudah pernah melihat seluruh keindahan lekuk tubuhmu?"

Yukiko melemparnya dengan kantong belanja sebelum berkata, "berbaliklah." Dengan nada yang sangat malu-malu.

Yak, _lingerie_ _babydoll_ itu sangat cocok dengannya, warna hitamnya semakin membuat perempuan itu terlihat mengundang dan ah ... bagian dada yang sempit itu, Yosuke bersyukur sekali ia dan Yukiko terlahir ke dunia.

"Katakan sesuatu!"

Pemuda itu tersentak dari lamunannya dan tersenyum mesum, "ini bukan hal yang bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Biarlah tubuh ini saja yang berbicara."

Badannya bergerak, mendekap Yukiko dari belakang, perlahan mengelus-ngelus paha mulus milik Yukiko.

"Kau sengaja merencanakan ini, ya?"

"Dan kau sudah tahu, tapi tak mencegahnya, benar ‘kan?"

Bibirnya meraih leher jenjang gadis itu, menciumi dan menjilatinya dengan mesra. Membuat gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara indahnya.

"Mana Teddie?"

Tali pengait dari kain segitiga tipis yang merupakan penutup bagian paling vitalnya, ditarik oleh pemuda itu, sehingga kain yang memang tak terlalu berguna menutupi itu terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai dengan tak berdaya.

"Tenang saja, tadi pagi aku sudah menyuruhnya menyusun dua ratus dus kaleng makanan ke rak display jika dia sudah selesai dengan shiftnya sore ini."

Jenius sekali, Yosuke.

"Jadi kau benar-benar merencanakan semuanya, huh?"

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" Pemuda itu menggerakkan tangannya perlahan dari paha Yukiko, naik menuju pinggulnya kemudian turun ke paha bagian dalam milik gadis itu, membuat si surai hitam bergeliat di dalam dekapannya. Sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain meremas-remas dada gadis itu dengan tak teratur.

"Maaf untuk yang kemarin, ide untuk melakukannya di sekolah itu memang buruk." Katanya di sela-sela kecupannya pada leher Yukiko yang lalu berpindah pada bibir tipis temannya itu.

"Aku juga, seharusnya tidak setuju pada ide gilamu itu."

“Untuk ke depannya, akan kupastikan pintunya terkunci." Yosuke menuntun Yukiko perlahan untuk menahan tubuhnya, membuat kedua tangan gadis itu menempel pada dinding kamar dengan sedikit memundurkan bagian pinggulnya ke belakang.

"Dasar kau sial. Kukira kau akan jera."

Pemuda itu hanya terkekeh, sambil menarik bagian atas _lingerie_ gadisnya dari belakang sehingga kedua gunung kembar itu terbebas dari pakaiannya yang sempit. Tangan kanannya dengan cekatan melepas gesper, membuka resleting celananya dan membebaskan burung miliknya dari sangkarnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa jera pada tubuh seindah ini?" Kedua tangannya sudah mantap, menggenggam dengan pasti pantat mulus yang setengahnya tertutup kain hitam transparan.

Pemuda itu menggerakkan pinggulnya maju, membuat penisnya melewati kedua paha milik Yukiko yang memunggunginya, membuat gadis itu mendesah, semakin terpacu nafsunya.

"Kau lebih jujur ya, Yukiko? Aku suka, desahanmu yang hanya untukku itu."

"Yosuke, kau berisik—hmm." Pemuda itu menampikkan _lingerie_ -nya semakin ke atas dan mencium serta menjilat punggung gadis itu. Membuatnya seketika kehilangan keseimbangan karena lututnya terasa lemas.

"Aku masukkan ya?"

Yukiko hanya mengangguk lemah, memperbaiki posisinya tubuhnya. Dengan tangan kanan, Yosuke menuntun penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak memasuki lubang Yukiko dari belakang.

Perlahan, ketika bagian kepala dari tombaknya telah masuk, kedua tangannya kembali pada pantat Yukiko dan meremas-remasnya gemas dan mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo lambat.

Gadis di depannya itu mulai mendesah-desah nikmat ketika Yosuke mulai menemukan ritmenya. Kini tangan kirinya tetap bermain dengan bokong itu sementara tangan kanannya menggerayangi  payudara Yukiko yang tergantung bebas di dadanya.

Pemuda itu pun menambah kecepatan tusukannya, dan si pemudi membalasnya dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang memutar, memberikan sensasi gila pada sekujur tubuh mereka berdua.

"Ohh, Yukiko ... aku bisa melakukannya sampai pagi seperti minggu lalu." Ia menampar pantat gadisnya, cukup keras hingga meninggalkan jejak telapaknya di sana.

"Teddie akan kembali beberapa jam lagi, Bodoh. Berhentilah bermimpi."

"Ah, aku lupa soal si beruang bodoh itu," kini kedua tangannya berada pada kedua payudara Yukiko menarik-narik bebas puting teman seksnya itu, sementara kakinya berusaha membantu menopang tubuh Yukiko agar tak terjatuh, "aku benar-benar tak ingin melepaskanmu, Sayang."

Ia kembali berkonstrasi pada bagian bawah mereka, melakukan penetrasi secara kasar yang biasa dilakukan pada gadis itu, "apa vaginamu masih terasa sakit ketika kita melakukannya?"

"Tidak."

"Oh, baguslah."

"Apa karena punyamu menyusut?"

Pemuda itu tersedak dan mendesis mengucapkan sumpah serapah, kedua tangannya kini berpindah lagi, ke bagian dalam paha Yukiko, meraba dan mengusap-ngusap bagian tersebut yang seketika membuat gadis itu kehilangan gerakan pinggulnya, lututnya melemas serta tubuhnya menggelinjang.

Yosuke mengembangkan senyum pada bibirnya, tangan kanannya bergerak menelusuk di antara paha Yukiko dan mulai menggosok klitoris si bando merah sambil tetap menusuknya dari belakang.

Yukiko menjepit tangan yang membelai daging kelaminnya itu dengan kedua paha. Rasa nikmatnya sungguh berlipat ganda dengan adanya penis Yosuke dan tangan pemuda itu bermain di alat vitalnya. Kedua benda itu membuat kelaminnya mengeluarkan nada yang indah.

Desahan mereka semakin memburu seiring dengan Yosuke semakin menyempitkan jarak antara dinding, Yukiko dan dirinya. Ia terus mendorong paksa tubuh Yukiko hingga membuat payudara dan tubuh bagian depan gadis itu menyapa dinding kamarnya yang dingin.

Kedua tangan Yukiko ia angkat ke atas dan ditahannya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangannya yang kanan masih sibuk membelai, mencubit, bahkan memelintir clitoris gadis tersebut. Pinggul mereka pun bergerak semakin cepat, berusaha terus menggoda _genital_ masing-masing.

Bibir si pemuda mengejar bibir si gadis, bertukar saliva dengan berantakan—tepatnya mereka tak bisa lagi mengontrol saliva yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing hingga berserakan begitu saja, menetes hingga dagu di antara ciuman mereka.

Pinggul Yosuke masih menerjang-nerjang tanpa kendali ke arah atas, menusuk-nusuk tubuh Yukiko yang lebih lemah darinya hingga terangkat dan bergesekan dengan dinding.

"Yosuke! Yosuke!" Ia memanggil pemudanya dengan mata terpejam. Tubuh gadis itu menegang sebentar sebelum melemah lemas, kelaminnya berdenyut hebat di bawah sana, mengeluarkan cairan milik wanita dewasa.

Tak ayal, denyutan yang dirasakannya pada batangnya itu pun membuat Yosuke kehilangan kendali, hingga ia mengalami orgasme tak lama setelahnya. Dengan tetap mengapitkan tubuh Yukiko pada dinding tersebut, mereka terus berciuman. Tak memusingkan sperma milik si jantan dan cairan si betina yang sudah bercampur itu mengalir keluar dari kelamin wanita dan mengotori lantai kamar si pria.

"Aku cinta kamu, Yukiko, hanya kamu." Entah mengapa, kali itu suaranya terdengar pilu.

'Mengapa kau tak bisa mencintaiku?'

Pertanyaan yang tak pernah berani ia tanyakan.

 

.

 

Yukiko memakai sepatunya dengan tenang, seolah tadi tak pernah ada yang terjadi di antara mereka, dengan dua kantong belanja ditangannya (satunya terusan, satunya _lingerie_ setan itu).

Setelah berhasil memakai sepatunya, ia mendongak kemudian tersenyum pada Yosuke, "terima kasih untuk hari ini, hari yang menyenangkan."

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk, sebelum berkata, dengan muka datar dan wajah sedih yang sebisa mungkin ia tahan, "tadi adalah yang terakhir kali."

Yukiko membelalak dan mengernyitkan dahi, menatap teman sekelasnya itu dengan saksama, "maaf?"

"Kita tak akan melakukannya lagi," ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas, agar bisa mengontrol emosinya, "minggu depan kau akan kencan dengannya 'kan? Jadi kau pun harus melakukannya dengannya. Untuk selanjut-lanjutnya pun bersamanya. Sudah jelas bukan, hal itu hanya dilakukan bersama pasangan?"

Bando merah itu terhenyak. Tak menyangka pemuda ini akan berkata seperti itu, walau yang dikatakannya benar, tapi hati gadis itu, jujur saja, tak mau menerima hal itu, sama sekali tak mau, "t-tapi—"

"Pulanglah sebelum gelap." Yosuke menutup pintu dengan si tamu masih berdiri di depan pintunya. Beberapa kali ia mendengar bel rumahnya yang dipencet oleh si perempuan namun ia hiraukan.

Si surai coklat meninggalkan pintu itu, berjalan ke kamarnya, tempat di mana ia masih bisa merasakan keberadaan Yukiko di sana, yang beberapa menit lalu masih ada dalam dekapannya.

'Mengapa dia tak mencintaiku saja?'

Pertanyaan yang tak pernah berubah subjek tujuannya, si penghuni hatinya.

Ke depan, Yosuke pikir ia akan kembali akrab dengan sabun di kamar mandinya.

 

.

 

Minggu UTS berlalu.

Mungkin bagi kedua orang itu, Yosuke dan Yukiko, adalah minggu terberat bagi mereka.

Di sekolah mereka masih bersikap biasa saja. Namun di pikiran mereka masing-masing, hanya ada harapan kosong, sesal dan keragu-raguan. Bahkan Yukiko merasa ujian kali ini dia bahkan tak akan masuk peringkat sepuluh besar, karena si bodoh _headphone_ itu terus menghantuinya.

Dan tak dapat dielakkan lagi, hari minggu janji kencannya dengan Souji pun datang.

Kini ia dan si surai abu tengah berjalan bergandengan di sekitar stasiun Okina sambil melangkah terus ke pusat pertokoan.

Sebenarnya, ada perasaan lega ketika bisa berpegangan tangan dengan bebas seperti ini, tanpa merasa ada yang akan mencurigai mereka seperti ketika ia dan Yosuke melakukannya, tapi hatinya tak bisa berbohong bahwa ketika bergandengan dengan Yosuke, ia lebih menyukainya.

Tangan si bodoh itu lebih besar sedikit, mungkin tangan Souji lebih hangat, tapi tangan anak Junes itu entah mengapa lebih mengena di hatinya.

Hei, kenapa bisa ia memikirkan orang lain sementara ia sedang bersama pacarnya?

"Yukiko, kau terlihat murung, ada apa?"

Gadis itu berusaha tersenyum, mengenyahkan pikiran-pikirannya tadi, yang menurutnya tak penting itu, dari kepalanya, "tidak apa-apa, hanya saja mentari di sini cukup terik untuk ukuran bulan Oktober."

"Hmm, mau es krim?" Pemuda itu memang baik sekali hatinya, pengertian, sabar, semua itulah yang mebuatnya jatuh cinta. Ia hanya mengangguk kemudian duduk di bangku yang ada di sepanjang jalan sana sementara kekasihnya membelikan eskrim untuk mereka berdua.

Tak lama kemudian Souji datang menghampirinya, memberikan es krim  _cone_  rasa  _strawberry_  ke tangannya, gadis itu tak suka rasa _strawberry_ , tapi yah, dia tak pernah mengatakannya pada pemuda itu.

Yukiko mulai memakan es krimnya, asam-asam manis menyebar di mulutnya. Ia tak suka itu, terlebih karena mirip dengan perasaannya sekarang.

Souji, entah karena dia memang keren dari sananya, memakan es krim yang ada di tangan kekasihnya hingga berantakan di bibirnya dan tetap terlihat keren.

"Ciuman tak langsung." Sahutnya dengan nada jahil. Sementara gadis itu hanya mematung karena aksinya.

"Hei Yukiko, apa kau mau setelah ini kita ke kamarku?"

Uh oh, pertanyaan yang sangat tak ingin dijawabnya.

.

 

Seolah tak sadarkan diri, seolah dihipnotis oleh sang pemuda, gadis itu sudah mendapati dirinya di sofa kamar Souji, dalam dekapan lelaki itu, dengan bibir yang bersentuhan. Lembut dan tak tergesa, memberikan perasaan yang nyaman.

Namun anehnya, dia tak merasakan getaran apa pun, bahkan ketika pipi kekasihnya itu merona ketika melepas tautan bibir mereka. Berdebar pun tidak.

Sekali lagi, pria itu beraksi, menciumi gadisnya, kali ini lebih berani dengan melibatkan indra pengecap mereka dan tangannya meremas pinggang sang wanita. Bibirnya pun turun, bergesekan dengan lehernya dan menciumi tulang selangka si surai hitam.

Gadis itu tahu, lelaki ini ingin mereka melakukan hal itu, namun hanya ada bayang Yosuke di benaknya. Apa ini kutukan dari pemuda oranye itu?

Menyadari partnernya tak merespon apa-apa, si mangkuk abu menghentikan perbuatannya, "m-maaf, aku sudah lancang!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Keheningan seketika menyapa, sang lelaki menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, membunuh waktu, sementara si perempuan hanya duduk diam di sana, canggung sekali.

Sebelum akhirnya suara si bando merah memecah semua, "Souji-kun ...."

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya ... aku ingin kita pisah saja." Ia memilih kalimat dengan hati-hati, jua dengan nada yang sama hati-hatinya.

"A-apa ciumanku tadi salah?"

"Tidak, yang salah itu aku," Yukiko meraih tangan Souji, lalu menggenggamnya, "m-maafkan aku … terima kasih untuk semuanya,"

Souji tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, semua ini terlalu aneh baginya. Hubungan mereka terlalu singkat untuk ada badai yang datang menerpa, atau mungkin ... karena ia terlalu percaya diri sehingga benar ada badai yang luput dari pandangannya, "Yukiko, apa kau menyukai orang lain?"

Yukiko tak menjawabnya, tapi pemuda itu tahu persis makna di balik diamnya. Napas berat ia hembuskan, seberat hatinya untuk melepas gadis yang dicintainya.

"Dia sungguh beruntung." 

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, dengan hiasan air mata di sudut matanya. Sebelum akhirnya menangis di dalam pelukan mantan kekasihnya. 

Kencan pertama yang benar-benar rusak total.

 

.

 

Minggu malam di Junes tetap ramai seperti biasanya.

Yukiko menemukan pemuda itu di sana, menyusun makanan kaleng dari dalam dus membentuk piramida di lantai, oh penjualan di Junes memang sedang bagus, dua ratus dus yang disusun Teddie minggu lalu sudah menipis.

Pemuda itu melihatnya, kemudian tersenyum, "halo,  _Princess_ , bagaimana harimu dengan sang pangeran?" Ia bertanya seolah tak begitu peduli, sambil terus menyusun kaleng-kaleng itu. Padahal, bulan telah menyaksikan tangisnya seminggu ini.

"Lumayan." Gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya, membantu menyusun kaleng tersebut, "tapi aku memutuskan hubungan kami karena ada orang lain yang kusuka."

"Sudah kuduga, dia pasti lebih lembut—EH APA?" Piramida kaleng yang sudah setengah jatuh itu berserakan dengan suara lantang ke lantai karena tangan Yosuke menyinggung pondasinya. Kaleng-kaleng tersebut menggelinding ke segala arah di lantai keramik Junes, seiring semua pandangan mata jatuh pada dua insan itu.

"Sepertinya pangeranku yang sebenarnya adalah Pangeran Junes." Gadis itu, dengan wajahnya yang merona, melarikan diri dari sana sembari tertawa terbahak dan membiarkan Yosuke sendirian dengan degup jantung senangnya membereskan semua kaleng yang ada.

“Sialan. Akan kuhukum dia lain kali.” Senyumnya mengembang.

 

.

 

special thanks to K and Y and all of readers.

see you in part 3


End file.
